Mindy and Jessi visit DC
by skywiseskychan
Summary: This is a story I wrote as a challenge by Makokam becaue I've been a fan of Mindy & Jessi ever since I discovered their story Precocious Crush. It can fit into the continuity somewhere between chapters 95 and 150. I've done my best to keep the same style as Makokam used.


I'm almost afraid hesitant to go to bed.

Well, maybe not, but I'm definitely procrastinating.

I'm on the Junior High freshman class trip. It's supposed to be for class bonding or some shit like that. At first it looked like there was going to be some trouble because of my age, but once Marcus realized I was actually looking forward to staying home, more time to be Hit Girl and spend time with Dave, he put the kibosh on that and almost raced to sign extra permission slips. The only real concession he made them give that I wouldn't get my own room but would have to share instead. I think it was more to make sure Hit Girl didn't get to go tour D.C. than anything else. Like I would be that careless with my identity.

So anyway I was going to ask Angela but unfortunately because of our last names she got put into the other half of the class. The M's just making the cut to separate us. Thankfully, at the time, Jessi fell on my side of the divide and she agreed to be the one to "look out for me."

And actually the trip so far had been a lot of fun. The day spent visiting the Mall, and Washington Monument was pretty fun though the Vietnam Memorial was sobering. Running my fingers over the engraved names reminded me of the kinds of sacrifice people have made for our country. There was a lot of walking and while a snap for me Jessi was pretty worn out by the end of the day and grateful to get to the hotel. Lucky for us instead of a tiny little shoebox we got a sort of business suite. With its own sitting area and a bigger TV than the others so it was like a sleepover at first.

We showered and changed into our PJ's or at least Jessi did, I was just wearing a comfy pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. Jessi though had put on some silky camisole thing and I was a bit surprised at just how… jealous it made me. There she was, tall, long dark hair and with curves that made me feel like I hadn't made any progress at all in the last year despite finally having a cup size to speak about. At least the groan she made when she settled down to watch John Stewart reminded me it wasn't ALL roses having breasts that big.

I don't know how we got on subject but I found myself lecturing her about taking better care of herself, and proper stretching techniques. And after showing her a few, and laughing as she tried to match my, unparalleled if I say so myself, flexibility she gave up and just lay on the floor laughing and claiming it wasn't natural to bend like that.

Taking pity on her I joined her and helped massage some of the stress out of her back. I'm proud to say I had her purring like a kitten in just a few minutes. The poor girl hasn't grown into her height yet and was a bundle of trigger points and stressed muscles. My only thought at the time was that it was a pity that Dave wasn't so appreciative of my efforts when he needed help relaxing muscles after a long nights patrol. Proving she really was my friend Jessi didn't leave it at that and offered to return the favor and thinking nothing of the offer then I said sure.

Now when I did her the nighty wasn't really an issue. Smooth and silk it just sort of flowed with my touch so I almost jumped when I felt her cold hands slip up under my shirt to work skin on skin. She didn't have Dave's skill at finding knots and working them out, but by the time her fingers had warmed up I was almost a pile of mush. There's definitely something different when someone's rubbing your back to make you feel nice and when they are doing it in a technical way to loosen up the bruises from a beating you've just taken.

God and I'm doing it again, talking about every little thing just to avoid IT.

I had an orgasm last night. There I said it, are you happy!

The damn room only has one bed. It's a double so it's not like it shouldn't be big enough for two girls to sleep on comfortably but um, well like our sleepovers we ended up in a pile. Just two of us, but a pile anyway. I woke up breathing hard a hazy dream of Dave holding me… rubbing me and sucking at my neck before I realized it wasn't quite a dream. I was on my back, and Jessi was clinging half on and half off me. One thigh between my legs and 'moving'. And that hand, that I thought was Dave's in the dream, was hers, under my shirt and squeezing in time with the rocking of the leg between mine.

Only it wasn't just Jessi who was moving it was me. As she suckled at my neck the heat from my dream, and from… down there sort of met and I had an Orgasm. It was, well I don't know what it was. Not anything trashy or trite like being hit with a Taser. I've been hit with a Taser and this was nothing like it. But whatever else it was… good. God, I am never letting Dave see this, or Marcus, or anybody. Especially not Jessi.

I'm pretty sure she was asleep the whole time because when it happened, and was done I almost threw her off me and I really don't think she's that good an actress. She looked confused and half asleep when she mumbled my name. The bedside light illuminating her sleepy eyes as she blinked against its glare. Taking a moment to look her over she really had been asleep, and having a good dream… at least by the two visible clues her silk nightgown didn't really hide. I switched it off quickly and told her to go back to bed.

Though she fell quickly back to sleep I was up for the rest of the night as she slowly used me like a giant teddy bear, enveloping me in a gentle hug. And even if I managed to keep her hand's over the shirt this time I couldn't quite deny how nice it felt when one cupped me gently, or the slight thrill that went down my spine when she whispered my name in her sleep.

And now it was time for bed again. And she had on that same nightgown, and I had on my same light cotton shorts and shirt, and all I can think of is that it might happen again, and I don't know if I want it to or not.


End file.
